The Seven Swordsmen of The Mist
General Information The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū) is an organisation consisting of only the greatest blade wielding shinobi of their generation that Kirigakure can produce. There can only be seven members at a time — hence the name. The swords of the Seven Swordsmen are passed down from generation to generation. History 37 years ago, Kiri’s swordsmen had a mission that they were to undertake directly from the Mizukage: they were to defect and control large groups of missing-nin. They carried their mission out successfully, gaining Kiri the pity of the other countries and the aid of an insurmountably large army. They used the missing-nin to start a new war. During attacks on many of the villages, five of the seven swordsmen died and their blades were shipped back to Kirigakure. The two remaining swordsmen returned to Kirigakure with distrust towards the Mizukage and killed her in cold-blood. They then collected the other five swords, took on apprentices, and left the village. The new generation of Swordsmen existed outside of the Land of Water, training and taking on apprentices while passing on their great skills, legendary sword, and distrust of Kirigakure's leadership. While Michio Nobou was trying to reform Kiri's reputation, he sent Hayate as an emissary to convince them to return. After some time, and with reluctance, they returned to Kiri. Not long after, Michio was assassinated and Amaya Hozuki became the Mizukage. Under her rule they were scrutinized and then tricked into making an appearance at a public event for their execution. At that moment, however, the seishin enhanced army Amaya had been constructed went out of control, destroying much of Kiri and providing the opportunity for them to escape. The Swordsmen made it out of Kirigakure, however all but Ei-Ji were forced to leave their legendary weapons behind. Ei-Ji challenged Amaya for the right to rule as Mizukage, but was persuaded to hold off on this challenge until the Oni Lord had been defeated. But as the situation in Kiri worsened, he was enticed into re-issuing his challenge and making his move sooner rather than later. He was successful and became the new Mizukage. The Swordsmen returned with him to Kiri and reclaimed their swords. Now a new generation of swordsmen are obtaining the swords and continuing the legacy. Although Tiburan Momochi wielded the Executioner's blade for some time, he returned it to Kiri and now another wields that blade. Kazu Akiyama and Hayate were once wielders of blades, yet those have since been passed on to new members of the Seven. Rumi and Issen Inazuma joined as the new wielders of Kabutowari and Nuibari, respectively. Mukai is currently recognized as the Leader of the Seven. Getting a Blade As with all legendary equipment, a Sword may be obtained with a minimum of jonin rank and requires at least a mission to acquire it. See the Weapons Specialist RU for information on taking such equipment. The path for Kiri-nins is fairly easy -> simply prove to the other Swordsmen that you are worthy of joining their ranks and complete a (difficult) task assigned by one of them. For non-Kiri-nins, it is more difficult to steal from the village, and doing so may have negative consequences either when caught, or when spotted using one of Kiri's swords later on in time. As with all canon equipment, we allow only one canon weapon per person, which means a Swordsman can have at most one of the Seven Swords (you can take other, non-canon swords, as equipment if you wish). We do not recognize any system of "calling dibs" on Swords. Whoever reaches jonin rank and meets the criteria first, receives the Sword. Inactivity: Some swords may be popular, and we always receive a lot of interest in the Swordsmen. If a player in possession of a sword is inactive for more than six weeks, without prior heads up and a deadline for returning, that sword may be claimed by any new player meeting the criteria. In that case, a separate NPC will be the one to interact with in matters regarding that sword. If a player acquires a sword and later shelves that character, but is active on another character, and another expresses interest in the sword, the mods will investigate and arrange a solution that does not result in swords being locked away indefinitely. Current Wielders Saya Hozuki - Samehada Mukai Hozuki - Hiramekarei Rumi (Mizukage) - Kabutowari Issen Inazuma (Leader) - Nuibari Takao (NPC) - Shibuki Kin Furuya (NPC) - Kiba Yume Kodama - Executioner's Blade Category:Faction